


My Manic and I (Mark/Eduardo)

by ohnvm



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnvm/pseuds/ohnvm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - Mark and Eduardo are having an argument, some silly little spat and Eduardo wants to stay angry and yell some and talk it through, but mark just wants to ignore the issue. He opts to continuously kiss Eduardo all over, face, his hands, tiny little pecks over and over. Eduardo tries so hard to stay angry, to not give in and smile, he wants to be angry. Mark cant just kiss away the issue.</p><p>except that he totally can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Manic and I (Mark/Eduardo)

**Author's Note:**

> 中文 version by koala84 available [here](http://mtslash.com/viewthread.php?tid=73406&page=1&extra=#pid1245542).

It's early. It's really fucking early and Mark is normally a perfect example of someone would be up early morning because he really doesn't sleep anyway. But Mark fell asleep last night, okay? And judging by the weight of his eyelids and maybe the crust on the right side of his lips, it's been a really good sleep, so he's wondering what the fuck was going on because it's really fucking early yet someone is cursing up a storm in their bathroom.

Mark groans, rolls to the left side of the bed, and buries his face on Wardo's pillow trying to sink bank to sleep.

There's a loud bang, the scent of Irish Spring, quick footsteps padding across to where Mark was hiding his face, then there's a cold hand shaking him awake.

"Mark!" Wardo barks, hand curling on Mark's left shoulder strong enough to leave tiny crescent marks on it. "Mark, how many times do I have to tell you about cleaning the sink after you use it?"

He mumbles into the pillow and wills Wardo away, hoping his pitiful yet adorable (Wardo's words) tactic works.

"Mark get the fuck up and clean the sink, there's toothpaste residue on it!"

"Grbacktosleep," Mark turns his face until he could look at Eduardo with an eye, trying to muster enough glare-power to convey his disapproval. He is greeted by the sight of his partner, towel hanging precariously around the waist, hair a mess, chest still damp with water. Eduardo is really hot when he's irritated, half-naked, and wet.

Mark gives him a small smile.

"I can't go back to sleep I told you I have a meeting with an investor in—"

"San Francisco, I know."

Now Eduardo looks like he's trying hard not to look fond but is failing spectacularly.

Mark turns until he's flat on his back before cracking a giant yawn. Eduardo wrinkles his nose in disgust.

"Get up, you slob. Clean the sink, it's disgusting! _You're_ disgusting."

Eduardo's really hot right now and Mark has a boner and whatever, they're together. So when Eduardo rolls his eyes yet offers Mark a hand up after Mark pretends to need it, Mark yanks him down and ignores Eduardo's indignant squawk, moving until they're pressed together on the duvet before  rolling them over and straddling Eduardo.

Mark leans down to nibble at the skin of Eduardo's neck.

"Mark," he barks out, all stern and disapproving but arching his stupid giraffe neck anyway "Mark, no, get off."

"That is the idea"

Eduardo huffs out a laugh but still tries his luck on pushing Mark off.

Mark can't allow that so he slides up until his face is hovering above Eduardo's before giving him a slobbery kiss. "Good morning"

"Ew. Mark, what died in your mou—you know what, forget it. Get off of me. Clean the sink. I have to leave in ten minutes" Eduardo says. Or tries to say while Mark continues to nip at Eduardo's lips, licking into his mouth like he wants to crawl in it.

Before Eduardo could try speaking yet again, Mark grinds down until his ass is rubbing against Eduardo's crotch. It's the most effective way to shut Eduardo up and Mark knows this because _reasons_. "Wardo," Mark breathes out on Eduardo's right cheek. "Wardo" a kiss on his left eyelid. "Wardo" a kiss on the tip of his nose.

"Maaaark," Eduardo whines out. "I have a meeting." But Eduardo sounds less stern and more breathless so Mark mentally shrugs it off as a non-serious attempt.

"Cancel it. You're rich. I'm rich. Your friends are rich. We're all rich," Mark says before reaching down between them and palming Eduardo through the towel. Eduardo's eyes roll up and Mark's dick twitches pathetically on Wardo's toned, tanned, and perfect abs.

Eduardo tries to keep control of the situation, he really does - except Mark (the fucking cheater) then slides down, rips the towel away until their cocks are lined up then proceeds to pump them both with a hand. He can feel the soft dent of the callous on Mark's pinkie against the base of his dick and he can't stop himself from groaning and wanting to see Mark, wanting to be the only one who gets to see this, wanting to— "Mark. _Mark_ , look at me."

And Mark looks up without missing a beat. Mark looks up, pupils blown, and lips obscenely parted and what else can Eduardo do but come?

So he comes. And Mark comes. And he reaches down and tangles his fingers with Mark's, milking their cocks until they're spent.

Eduardo can feel their spunk on both their torsos, can feel it dripping down their tangled hands it should be disgusting, it should be unhygienic and stupid and Eduardo vaguely remembers toothpaste in the sink and some meeting but then he is distracted by a blob of come on Mark's chin and he can't tell whether it's his or Mark's and Eduardo has to close his eyes because it's so fucking hot, he can't take it - not right now.

"Wardo," Mark whispers, voice gravelly and sated.

"Not now, go back to sleep"

Mark huffs out a laugh before reaching for the towel thrown on the side.

He feels Mark carefully slide to the side of the bed. Feels Mark cleaning their bodies with the towel. Feels Mark wrap himself around Eduardo like an octopus.

"I hate you," Eduardo mumbles to Mark's hair when he finally gathers enough coherency. "I need to go and you need to clean the sink" but he remains where he is, shivering from the feel of Mark breathing against his neck.

It isn't their hottest sex, Eduardo's pretty sure. But he's breathless and so fucking happy anyway because he never imagined them being like this even before the lawsuits and settlements and the few years they spent trying to avoid each other. But they've gone through that and they're still here and he knows they'd still be here decades after. And even after then, Eduardo thinks he won't feel any less amazing in knowing that he gets to see Mark like this, sprawled uselessly on his side like he doesn't want to move. Like he's content with just lying next to Eduardo even if there's a company to run and meetings to attend and people to shake hands with.

Mark hums a little and kisses Eduardo's shoulder, probably sensing the amount of _feelings_ Eduardo's having. Then he burrows his face back in to the curve of Eduardo's neck and resting his weight until Eduardo doesn't feel like he's about to fly out the seams.

He supposes Mark falls back to sleep at some point but he can't be sure because his eyelids are weighing a ton and the investor's meeting can go fuck itself because Mark's right, they're really fucking rich anyway. They can wait another day. Or another week.

When Eduardo wakes up after noon, the sink has been cleaned, his secretary's already been informed of the cancellation of the meeting, and Mark... Mark is downstairs, two cups of coffee in front of him, and the latest issue of The Economist opened on Eduardo's iPad, ready for Eduardo to read.


End file.
